I Have It Part 2: A Wish Too Far
by gunner recall
Summary: How far would you go to get your lover back? A Pokemon/Legend of Zelda crossover.


"Are you sure this will work?" Link asked the diminutive pink blob that was sitting next to him.

"I'm positive", the small creature responded. Link had to admit that the little amorphous pile of excrement had been helpful in his ventures. Gathering all 7 of the Dragonballs had been a difficult task, even with the assistance of the Triforce. Had it not been for the little creature's shapeshifting powers then Link may never had succeeded. Ditto had truly proven himself a valuable ally. "All you have to do is gather them together and summon Shenron. Piece of cake, right?"

"If you say so," Link grumbled under his breath. He stretched out his hands to the balls gathered before him, the glow coming from them reminding him of his own lost lover's spheres of joy. Link couldn't believe he was about to delve so deeply into the occult but he would go to the edges of Hell itself to find Ganon. He could almost taste his lover on his lips once more. He brought a deep breath of the cold night air into his chest and let loose a mighty bellow. "SHENRON! I SUMMON YOU!"

Almost immediately, a great form burst from the Dragonballs before him. It coalesced into a great green dragon, the eternal Shenron himself. The dragon looked down upon Link and Ditto. The strength coming from the beast was palpable in the air and Link felt his eyes drawn towards the space between the dragon's legs but focused his mind on the task at hand. His raging lusts would not do his lover honor.

"Shenron, I wish that my lover, Ganon, would be restored to life and health." Link beseeched the dragon. The lump in his throat grew ever larger as the seconds ticked by. The mighty dragon looked down upon the two mortals before him and bellowed into the night.

"I cannot grant you this wish. Ganon has been restored to life once before and I cannot restore life to a mortal a second time. Make another wish."

Link's heart sank. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Darkness swam in his vision as the pit of his stomach fell out, bile and vomit leeched their way up his throat to try and escape. Ditto quickly stepped in, murmured a quick wish to the dragon and, as quickly as they had appeared, the balls erupted into the night like those past moments of passion Link shared with his stars, Ganon.

Ditto turned to face the elfen man behind him. An appendage snaked forward and touched Link's hand. "I'm truly sorry…I should have mentioned Shenron's limitations. Link…are you okay?"

Link stared at the pink blob before him. His ire and rage boiled to the surface and then sank away as quickly as they had appeared. He let out a deep sigh as a single tear leaked down his cheek. He felt a hand brush it away and looked up…into Ganon's eyes. A gasp left Link's lips until he realized what he was looking at.

"I know I'm not Ganon but…I could be…for tonight, at least." Ditto-Ganon said bashfully. His cheeks turned even pinker. Link reached a hand up and brought his mouth closer to his own.

"And every night hereafter, my love." Link whispered to the shapeshifter. He hadn't realized how much Ditto had meant to him until this moment. Ganon would always have a place in his heart but Link was free to give it to another man. Link slid out of his tunic and tights and presented himself to Ditto. He looked back over his shoulder, biting his lip seductively. Ditto-Ganon fumbled with the buckle of his belt until he freed his mighty member from it's prison. A small dollop of spit was sufficient to provide all the lubrication they would need. Link felt Ditto plunge deep inside of him, over and over again. The night heated up, their breath steaming in the air, the sweat from their bodies providing an animal stink to the area like they were two dogs in heat, mating and humping with no cares in the world. Link released his seed into the grass as he felt Ditto release his own seed deep within Link's body. With a sigh of release, Link slid forward off of Ditto's manhood and rolled in the grass to look at his lover. Ditto reached a hand down and rubbed the moment that his love had occupied only moments before, bringing his head down to grace Link with a kiss.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Ditto whispered. His voice was husky and it was clear that their lovemaking had a toll on Ditto's energy levels.

"What?" Link whispered back. He was surprised to find that he, too, was tired from their passion.

"That you could get pregnant."


End file.
